


너라서 (Because it's you)

by daisy_illusive



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Bin siempre ha estado enamorado de MinHyuk simplemente porque es MinHyuk…(o alternativamente, las 5 veces que Bin besó a MinHyuk + la vez que MinHyuk lo besó a él).





	너라서 (Because it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> En una solitaria noche me puse a pensar en ships que me gustaban mucho, pero había escrito poco de ellos y este era uno de los que había en la lista, así que, se me ocurrió esta idea para cambiar el hecho de que prácticamente no tenga nada. Espero que os guste.

1

Unos brazos cortos y delgados abrazaron a MinHyuk, sobresaltándolo. Creía que estaba solo en aquel lugar, el tramo de escaleras que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, un lugar que sabía perfectamente que nadie frecuentaba aparte de él mismo y su vecino, quien lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, apretándolo contra sí y susurrándole una y otra vez que estaba ahí con él, pidiéndole una y otra vez que dejara de llorar. MinHyuk quiso dejar de llorar porque sabía a la perfección que, si seguía llorando de aquella forma, iba a preocupar más a su amigo de lo que ya lo estaba preocupando… pero, aunque el chico lo trató, no pudo dejar de hacerlo solo por quererlo.

No podía dejar de llorar porque su hermano mayor era la peor persona del universo y no lo dejaba jugar con el último juego que sus padres habían comprado para ambos y se había llevado a sus amigos incluso para poder usarlo solo con ellos. A MinHyuk le daba mucha rabia todo aquello, tantísima rabia que no podían hacer más que llorar y llorar.

—MinHyukkie… —murmuró su vecino y único amigo, Moon Bin—. Si sigues llorando al final voy a llorar yo también…

La voz de Bin en aquel momento se quebró y MinHyuk alzó su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse a su amigo derramando algunas lágrimas junto a él, con un puchero en sus labios y sus ojos vidriosos. A MinHyuk no le gustó nada verlo de aquella forma porque Bin siempre era muy alegre y divertido, así que, se forzó a tragarse lo mocos que se querían salir de su nariz y se secó los ojos con las mangas de su camiseta furiosamente. Seguramente tendría una pinta horrorosa, pero, tras unos momentos tratando de contener sus lágrimas, finalmente pudo hacerlo y sintió cómo éstas se secaban lentamente en sus ojos.

—Ya está… —murmuró—. Ya no estoy llorando más…

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Bin.

MinHyuk asintió lentamente a aquella pregunta, pero una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla derecha antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada para detenerla o esconderla. Bin la vio, obviamente, y en su rostro apareció una expresión pintada de preocupación. MinHyuk tragó saliva de nuevo, tragándose los mocos otra vez y queriendo recomponerse para dejar de llorar por fin, de una vez por todas. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Bin acercó su rostro al suyo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que le dejó una sensación de calidez en ésta y en su corazón aun cuando éste solo había durado un solo segundo.

—Ahora ya no estás llorando de verdad —fue lo único que le dijo Bin, con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios con la que contagió a MinHyuk.

Ambos tenían en ese momento diez años… y aquella fue la primera vez que Bin lo besó, pero no sería la última.

2

MinHyuk estaba tirado en su cama pasando los calores del verano con el ventilador justo enfocado hacia él, porque no quería que se desperdiciara ni una pequeña brisa de aire fresco en la habitación cuando aquel día hacía tantísimo calor, probablemente si salía a la calle y dejaba un huevo sobre el asfalto, éste se cocinara con toda la facilidad del mundo —pero obviamente no estaba tan loco como para salir, no al menos bajo aquellas circunstancias—. El chico, muy aburrido, había acabado cogiendo uno de los comics de su estantería para ver si leía algo mientras hacía tiempo para que su amigo Bin pasara por su casa a hacerle compañía, porque los días de verano se le hacían horriblemente largos ahora que no podía salir a la calle, ya que era un verdadero suplicio salir con la escayola en el pie y las muletas y el chico simplemente se pasaba el día en su habitación o pegando saltitos de un lado a otro de su piso para ir al baño o a la cocina a comer con la familia.

MinHyuk escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta de su casa y esbozó una sonrisa cuando, al abrir su madre, oyó la voz de Bin saludando a la mujer y diciéndole que había ido a salvar del aburrimiento a su desamparado hijo porque era el mejor amigo del mundo. El chico puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la última parte de la frase, pero bueno, no había dicho nada que no fuera realmente verdad. Ellos dos llevaban siendo amigos desde prácticamente siempre, habían estado juntos en cada rato libre que tenían y MinHyuk no es que tuviera tampoco muchos amigos más con los que poder comparar si Bin era el mejor amigo del mundo o no —porque tenía a SanHa… pero SanHa era ese tipo de persona que se iba de vacaciones con sus padres y no daba señales de vida hasta que volvía… y todavía le quedaban dos semanas para volver—.

Tan solo unos momentos después de que se escuchara el timbre, la cabeza de Bin aparecía por el hueco de la puerta de su habitación y MinHyuk dejaba el comic que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita de noche para saludarlo.

—Llegas tarde —Bin puso los ojos en blanco como primera respuesta.

—Me puedo ir tranquilamente —dijo inmediatamente después.

—No, no —respondió MinHyuk—. Quédate, que me aburro mucho.

Bin esbozó una sonrisa divertida y después pasó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con rapidez y echó a correr para salvar la escasa distancia que le quedaba para llegar a la cama y saltar sobre ésta. Aquello era algo que había hecho mil veces y MinHyuk ya se lo esperaba… pero lo que no se esperaba era que Bin tropezara con el cable del ventilador, trastabillara y cayera sobre él, sus labios pegados el uno al otro durante unos largos segundos hasta que el chico recuperó su compostura y se acabó apartando, con la punta de sus orejas de color rojo, como el de un tomate.

En ese momento, ambos tenían quince años… y aquella fue la segunda vez que se habían besado, aunque esa había sido la primera en los labios.

3

MinHyuk estaba encantadísimo con el plan de aquella noche porque era algo que no había podido hacer con Bin desde que ambos habían entrado en los últimos cursos del instituto y la presión por estudiar más para sacar unas buenas notas que les asegurara entrar a alguna universidad medio decente había mermado de una forma muy poco sutil su tiempo juntos. Se veían solo por el simple hecho de que eran vecinos y estudiaban en el mismo instituto —aunque no en la misma clase— así que, hacían el camino juntos de ida y de vuelta, sino, ni siquiera habrían tenido tiempo libre en sus manos para poder verse. Pero todo aquello había acabado, ya no había más fechas límites de trabajos, exámenes por doquier o preparación de la prueba de acceso… todo eso había acabado y, por fin, eran libres de poder hacer lo que les apeteciera.

Y la primera cosa que habían decidido que tenían que hacer era una noche de maratón de todas las películas que habían querido ir a ver al cine en los últimos años y no habían podido: el mejor plan del universo.

La noche había empezado maravillosamente, en el vacío piso de la familia Moon porque se habían ido todos al pueblo a visitar a la abuela, habían hecho paquetes y paquetes de palomitas, habían hecho una lista de películas y habían puesto una tras otra sin ningún descanso desde media tarde hasta que, de madrugada, MinHyuk comenzó a dar cabezadas y decidieron cortar por aquella noche, dormir y seguir al día siguiente con las que les quedaban.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —le preguntó Bin, cuando MinHyuk comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse a su propia casa, para lo cual solo tenía que montarse en el ascensor y subir dos pisos—. De todas formas, estamos solos y hay habitaciones de sobra.

MinHyuk lo caviló durante tan solo unos segundos. Su casa literalmente estaba a dos minutos de distancia y ni siquiera tenía que salir del edificio, solo coger el ascensor… pero estaba tan terriblemente cansado que ni ganas tenía de hacer eso, lo único que quería era echarse en una cama lo más rápido posible y e hibernar hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Vale… —acabó diciendo—, pero no hace falta que pongamos más camas por medio, llevo años durmiendo contigo —Bin simplemente asintió a su propuesta sin decir nada.

Esa noche, mientras dormía junto a Bin, MinHyuk tuvo un sueño extrañísimo en el que unos labios suaves y cálidos que se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos lo besaban con dedicación durante unos momentos y él respondía de forma gustosa a aquel beso, sin cuestionarse absolutamente nada, sin darse cuenta de que aquel beso que había pensado que era un sueño, realmente no lo había sido.

Tenían diecinueve años esa noche en la que se besaron por tercera vez.

4

MinHyuk estaba demasiado expectante, esperando a que le apareciera la notificación del mensaje que le debía de mandar la universidad a la que finalmente había puesto como su primera opción. Había hecho la inscripción con Bin hacía más de un mes y aquel día era cuando decían quiénes habían entrado y el chico esperaba que ambos lo hicieran porque habían pasado toda su maldita vida y no era cosa de que, ahora que iban a empezar la universidad, tuvieran que ir a campus diferentes, cuando encima iban a estudiar lo mismo y sus notas eran bastante similares. Tenían que acabar juntos allí también o si no, nada habría tenido sentido.

No obstante, la expectación fue muriendo lentamente conforme pasaba el tiempo y el mensaje no llegaba… y el chico decidió que odiaba la espera cuando, por mucho que recargaba el móvil, éste seguía sin aparecer, comenzando a pensar que finalmente no lo habían cogido en aquella universidad. Lo peor de todo, era que por muchos mensajes que le mandaba a Bin para preguntarle si a él le habían mandado algo, éste no le contestaba —bueno, ni siquiera le llegaban los mensajes, así que, ni siquiera estaba despierto y atento a lo que pudieran decir desde la universidad… algo que le dolió un poquito a MinHyuk, porque parecía que no le importaba nada que pudieran estar juntos o no en la universidad, tal y como se habían prometido que harían muchos años atrás—.

MinHyuk acabó dejando de lado su teléfono, queriendo no pensar en nada de aquello —ni en que la universidad probablemente no lo cogiera, ni en que Bin no se tomara en serio aquello— pero apenas lo había soltado sobre la mesa cuando éste vibró y en la pantalla apareció la notificación que tanto había estado esperando, una notificación en la que aparecía la palabra ADMITIDO en negrita. Un segundo después, le llegó un mensaje de Bin con una captura del mismo mensaje que le había aparecido a él y la misma palabra destacada junto con un montón de emoticonos de felicidad.

El chico se levantó en ese momento de su cama y salió corriendo de su casa para bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, no pudiendo esperarse a que el ascensor llegara hasta su planta para estar tocando a la puerta del piso de Bin en el récord de menos de un minuto.

—¡A mí también me han admitido!

Aquello fue lo que gritó en cuanto su amigo le abrió la puerta y, antes de que éste le pudiera contestar más que con una sonrisa, saltó sobre él para darle un abrazo, pero no calculó la distancia que había entre ellos ni la fuerza con la que se lanzaba contra Bin, mucho menos había calculado que había crecido unos centímetros y que ahora sus rostros estaban más o menos al mismo nivel, por lo tanto, cuando sus labios chocaron durante un solo segundo, MinHyuk no se había imaginado que aquello pudiera suceder.

Aquella fue la cuarta vez que ambos se besaron y, en ese momento, ya tenían veinte años.

5

MinHyuk no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama mientras se agarraba de los pelos y a veces incluso gritaba fuerte, totalmente frustrado y con ganas de tirarse por la ventana de su habitación como mínimo. El chico nunca había sido una persona que se estresara demasiado, pero siempre había tenido las emociones muy a flor de piel. De pequeño, lloraba con cualquier cosa y solía aburrirse muchísimo si no hacía cosas constante mente, se enfadaba si alguien hacía algo que no le gustaba y reía con gusto cuando algo le hacía mucha gracia y le encantaba. MinHyuk era muy simple en realidad y las cosas complicadas no le gustaban ni un pelo… por eso, en aquel momento, estaba odiándolo todo, odiándose a sí mismo por no comprender nada, odiando a Bin por hacerle algo como aquello.

Para ambos habría sido muchísimo más fácil que la noche anterior no hubiera existido para nada en el devenir de sus vidas, para MinHyuk era mucho más fácil borrarla de su memoria a tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos de aquella forma. Durante muchos años había mandado al fondo de su mente aquellos momentos en los que, por casualidades de la vida, sus labios se habían encontrado con los de Bin… durante años había obviado cómo las orejas de Bin se volvían rojas como farolillos y había obviado el sentimiento de calidez que se instalaba en su cuerpo cuando estaba con su amigo, achacándolo simplemente a eso, a su amistad.

Pero lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era algo que ya no podía seguir obviando de aquella forma.

Ambos habían bebido algo, ambos lo habían hecho para desestresarse un poco de todo lo de la universidad, lo habían hecho para divertirse… no para que nada de aquello sucediera. MinHyuk no había comprado un par de pack de cervezas para que Bin se acercara a él en un momento de la madrugada, llevara su mano derecha hasta su mejilla derecha, la acariciara levemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos con cariño antes de inclinarse hacia él para besarlo dulcemente en los labios, de una forma en la que nunca antes nadie lo había besado. Y aquel beso no fue solo un choque de labios como había sido las veces anteriores, aquel fue un beso con todas las letras, un beso en el que los labios de MinHyuk se habían abierto por la sorpresa y Bin introdujo su lengua en su boca para profundizar el húmedo y caliente beso que los dejó a ambos sin respiración y a MinHyuk con el corazón completamente acelerado.

_“Te quiero… siempre te he querido”_, fue lo que dijo Bin después de eso.

MinHyuk no recordaba más de lo que había sucedido, solo se había despertado en su habitación para descubrir que Bin no estaba a su lado, con aquel recuerdo en su cabeza que le decía que ya tenían veintidós años y que aquella era la quinta vez que ambos se habían besado… y no era la primera que le había gustado, con todo lo que eso implicaba para él.

+1

Bin jamás había estado tan nervioso en su vida y, la verdad, odiaba con toda su alma aquel sentimiento; pero, por más que intentara calmarse o intentara pensar en otras cosas importantes en su vida —como que tenía que entregar un trabajo muy importante en los próximos días y aún no lo había empezado— era incapaz de hacerlo, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho hacía dos días con MinHyuk y en cómo éste no había dado señales de vida desde entonces. Además de estar nervioso… Bin tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, porque además de su familia, MinHyuk había sido la única persona importante en su vida, la única que había sido una constante en ella y… por ser un completo capullo, lo había mandado todo a la mierda.

Llevaba casi diez años enamorado de su amigo, podría haber pasado el resto de su vida enamorado de él y haber seguido callado como había estado haciendo todo aquel tiempo, podría haberse estado quieto, podría no haberse acercado a él para besarlo y, sobre todo, podría no haberle dicho lo mucho que lo quería. Podría no haber hecho todo eso… pero lo había hecho, lo había hecho y con aquello había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

¿Qué iba a ser de él si MinHyuk finalmente decidía hablarle y lo hacía para decirle que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo jamás? Bin sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo ni pensarlo porque estaba seguro de que no le iba a ir nada bien. Porque Bin quería a MinHyuk porque era MinHyuk, porque era la persona más importante de su vida y porque era fácil quererlo y, si éste decidía alejarse de él, uno de los pilares que lo sostenía se derrumbaría y Bin con él.

Tan enfrascado había estado en sus pensamientos, que el chico no se di cuenta de cómo el timbre de su casa sonó, tampoco se percató de que su madre abrió la puerta a su visitante y, mucho menos, que la voz de MinHyuk se dejó escuchar en el lugar hablando con ella… solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que la puerta de su habitación se abría y por ella entraba el chico en el que no había dejado de pensar en la última década.

—MinHyuk —dijo, casi saltando de la cama para sentarse, con su corazón completamente acelerado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, antes de poder detenerse, pegándose luego una hostia mentalmente por haber dicho aquello.

—Quería hablar contigo… —murmuró el chico—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro —replicó inmediatamente, palmeando el colchón.

MinHyuk caminó lentamente hacia su cama y, después, se sentó sobre ésta, no demasiado lejos de él. El corazón de Bin comenzó a latir demasiado rápido como para que fuera bueno y, lo hizo aún más cuando vio cómo el otro chico se pasaba la lengua por sus labios y después tragaba saliva. Su latido prácticamente enloquecedor no se detuvo a pesar de que, durante bastante tiempo, MinHyuk no dijo absolutamente nada, nervioso por lo que éste pudiera decirle, nervioso, asustado, tratando de aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo pensando que de alguna forma todavía tenía esperanzas de echarle la culpa al alcohol para que el chico no lo odiara.

Y MinHyuk al final no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó mucho más a Bin y se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso profundo, un beso lleno de sentimientos que parecía que no podía poner en orden.

—¿No me odias…? —fue capaz de decir Bin cuando se separaron, aunque no mucho, porque sus frentes todavía estaban en contacto.

—No… nunca podría odiarte… —murmuró MinHyuk—. Siento… no haberme dado cuenta antes… de lo mucho… que te quiero.

Bin no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se abriera paso en sus labios antes de cruzar la escasa distancia que los separaba para besar de nuevo al chico y no parar de hacerlo hasta que el aire fuera absolutamente necesario. Con veintidós años, se habían dado su sexto beso… pero aquel había sido el primero después de confesarse sus sentimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> —Básicamente este fanfic fue escrito en escasos momentos de lucidez en los que me dediqué a vomitar palabras una tras otra que, por casualidad, acabaron teniendo sentido y, realmente, no ha acabado siendo para nada como me lo había imaginado en un principio… pero es mejor, así que no me quejo XD


End file.
